


Ценный урок

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: — Кадет, нелогично просить меня раздеться.





	Ценный урок

**Author's Note:**

> AU к тому времени, когда Кирк учился в Академии.

— Кадет, нелогично просить меня раздеться.  
  
Спок стоит перед Кирком, невозмутимый, впрочем, как и всегда. Ничего не меняется в его лице, когда кадет Кирк вваливается в пустую аудиторию и первым же делом предлагает Споку снять с себя одежду. Наверняка он уже привык к наглости терранской молодежи, и вряд ли его можно чем-то удивить, но Кирк решает рискнуть.  
  
— Что же в этом нелогичного? — спрашивает он и закрывает за собой дверь. На замок. Обозначает свои намерения, всего лишь один раз нажав на кнопку.  
  
— Вы прекрасно осведомлены, что переходите границы, — Спок прячет руки за спиной, а Кирк медленным и немного пьяным шагом подходит к нему. Ну что скрывать, он слегка выпил перед тем, как ему в голову пришла настолько абсурдная идея, что даже МакКой не смог его отговорить.  
  
Кирк оказывается совсем близко, между ними остается всего пара дюймов, и кажется, Спок даже позволяет себе едва заметно сморщить нос. Он наверняка чувствует, что именно Кирк пил всего полчаса назад.  
  
— Как я, терранец, могу позволить себе лишнего с тобой — вулканцем? — спрашивает Кирк — и улыбается. Это получается само собой, но он ничего не может поделать, все происходящее кажется и забавным, и глупым и возбуждающим одновременно.  
  
Спок ему не отвечает. На этот вопрос ему точно нечего сказать, потому что тут нет правильных слов, чтобы, произнеся их, не подставить себя. А молчание… молчание на этой планете означает только одно — повиновение и согласие.  
  
— Я не оспариваю ваш авторитет и более высокое происхождение, кадет Кирк, — видимо, Спок находит какую-то лазейку, которой решает сразу же поделиться. — Просто мне непонятно, зачем вам, терранцу, смотреть на меня — вулканца?  
  
Кирк смеется. Так громко, что пустая аудитория вторит ему эхом.  
  
— А вот это уже не вашего ума дело, профессор Спок, — Кирк выплевывает последние слова. — До сих удивляюсь, как Император допустил, чтобы кадетов Имперской Академии учил такой, как ты…  
  
Вместо того, чтобы объясниться, Спок снимает с себя пояс и бросает его на пол. Кирк снова улыбается и отступает назад, чтобы можно было оценить все зрелище целиком.  
  
За поясом следуют верх формы, черная футболка, сапоги, брюки… Спок раздевается спокойно, словно находится в своей квартире, а не в аудитории. Он стягивает с себя белье и остается стоять перед Кирком абсолютно обнаженный.  
  
Кирк обходит вокруг, внимательно разглядывая бледную кожу, темные волосы на груди, проступающие зеленоватые вены и… наконец застывает перед Споком, прикусывает нижнюю губу, а затем едва слышно произносит:  
  
— Благодарю вас, профессор Спок, за этот ценный урок.  
  
Он наклоняется и подбирает с пола пояс, наматывает его на кулак и молча уходит из аудитории. Кирк крепко держит в голове образ голого вулканца, и это не кажется ему странным, даже наоборот…  
  
Поэтому спустя несколько дней он приходит к Споку снова — и на этот раз решает, что будет не просто смотреть.


End file.
